


A New Home

by Michdie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdie/pseuds/Michdie
Summary: Riku invites Namine to live with him and his parents because she doesn't feel like she belongs anywhere. He wants to show her that she has a place in his heart, but will her past trauma allow her to feel that love?
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 23





	A New Home

Naminé shivered against the nighttime breeze, feeling the cold air tear across her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around herself, but, before her teeth could begin to chatter, she felt something settle across her back. She looked up and saw that Riku had placed his jacket over her and wrapped an arm around her.

“Thank you,” she said, pulling the jacket closed.

“No problem.” He smiled warmly and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. “My house is only a block away, so you’ll be out of the cold soon.”

“Oh, good.” Naminé looked down the street, seeing a line of houses, dimly lit by street lamps. They were humble homes, a far cry from the Old Mansion or Radiant Garden.

She didn’t really fit in Radiant Garden. Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and the other researchers were more than accommodating, but they were busy often and she didn’t want to bother them. Roxas had offered her a place with him, Axel, and Xion, but she didn’t want to impose. Their apartment was tiny. Riku offered her a place in his home on Destiny Islands, but she turned him down, again, not wanting to impose. She really didn’t have a place in this or any world; she was just baggage. She would only be a nuisance to Riku and his family, so of course she declined his offer. But he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my parents,” Riku said, rubbing her arm. “I’ve told them a lot about you.”

“Oh. Good things, I hope,” Naminé said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“All good things,” he assured her with a smile before facing forward again. “It’s just up there.” He pointed at a house nearly identical to the others around them and bounded up the front steps, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. Naminé wondered why he would bother with traditional keys if he could just use his Keyblade. Perhaps it was force of habit. He pushed inside and beckoned her in.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” he called out as she stepped inside the humble dwelling.

Riku’s living room had a cozy feel to it. Two leather couches had afghans draped over the back and numerous family photos decorated the plaster walls around the room and up the stairway. A scratched, old upright piano stood against the wall in the center of the room, likewise decorated with pictures and a single school trophy. By the piano sat a rocking chair, occupied by a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, sleeping peacefully.

“Dad!” Riku said, “Wake up!”

His father jolted awake and looked around disoriented before his eyes landed on the two of them. He smiled.

“Did you finally bring home a wife?” he asked, chuckling mischievously, spying Naminé behind his son.

Her cheeks burned and she regarded the man with wide eyes, looking to Riku for either support or an explanation, but he only groaned. “No, Dad. This is Naminé.” He took the jacket off her shoulders and hung it up on a hook.

“Hello,” she said timidly.

“Nice to meet you, Naminé,” he said with a smile, “You can call me Zemlya.”

“Is that my baby boy?” called a woman’s voice from the other side of an archway leading into the kitchen and small dining room. Riku’s mother, who shared his brilliant silver hair came into the living room with a big smile on her face.

“Hey, Mom,” Riku said, crossing the room to give her a hug.

“And look who he brought with him,” his father said.

“Hi, I’m Naminé.” She gave her a small smile.

“Call me Gigi,” his mother replied.

Naminé offered Gigi her hand to shake, but she ignored it and instead gave the girl a big hug, squeezing her tight.

Panic gripped Naminé as tightly as the hug. She drew a sharp breath, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest as she grew light-headed. She looked to Riku with fear in her eyes, and he quickly intervened.

“All right, all right,” he said, pulling them apart by the shoulders. “Don’t scare the poor thing.”

Naminé chuckled uncomfortably and tried to push down her unease, plastering a smile on her face. Riku pulled her to a couch and they both sat down as his mother took a seat across from them.

“So, did you have fun at the beach party?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Riku said, eyeing the ground, “It was good. But, actually, mom, um…I was wondering if it would be okay if Naminé were to stay with us.” Naminé bit her lip and looked away. “For the time being.”

“What happened?” Gigi asked, concern clear in her voice.

“Naminé?” Riku said softly, looking to her. She kept her eyes trained on the ground.

“I just have nowhere else to go,” she said simply. She took a deep breath and stood abruptly. “It’s okay,” she said brusquely, “You don’t to have to take me in, I’m sure I’ll find somewhere.” She turned and started for the door, but Riku stood and grabbed her wrist before she could get too far.

“Wait!” he said frantically, “Don’t go!” He slid his hand down into hers.

“Now, Naminé,” his mother said gently, “Don’t you worry about a single thing. You can take the spare room.”

Naminé looked between Riku’s desperate yet hopeful eyes and his mother’s calm ones, both looking at her, waiting for what she’d say next. It was too much to handle.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I just need a moment alone.” She ripped her hand from Riku’s grasp and fled through the front door.

“Naminé!” Riku tore after her, chasing her into the front yard.

“I’m fine!” she said, “I’ll just be right out here; I promise I won’t go anywhere. Just please give me some time.”

Riku gave her a pained expression but sighed. “Fine,” he said, turning back into the house and closing the door behind him slowly. Naminé sat on the ground, shivering in the cold. It cleared her head, letting her look objectively at the situation.

Riku’s parents seemed really nice. Too nice perhaps. Naminé shuddered, thinking of the hug Gigi gave her. A hug wouldn’t frighten a normal person, but she wasn’t normal. Before, the only touches she received were painful, whether it was Larxene’s slap across the face, or Marluxia’s touch on the shoulder, accompanied by words of harm. But his mother’s hug…She had never felt anything like it, so full of love and caring. Did she deserve it? After all, she was a stranger to her, so why should she care about Naminé?

The door creaked open behind her and Naminé braced herself for Riku’s demand that she come inside. But she got someone else’s words instead.

“You’ll catch your cold out here, young lady,” Zemlya said. He closed the door and approached her, sitting next to her on the grass.

“I just needed a minute to think.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” he said gently, “Sometimes one must remove themselves from a situation in order to make the right decision about it.”

“I suppose.”

They said nothing for a while, watching the stars in silence until Zemlya spoke again. “Forgive my wife,” he said, “She can be excitable.”

“It’s alright.” She could only say so after having calmed down from her first encounter with the woman.

“Sometimes she has trouble handling…delicate situations.” Delicate sounded about right to Naminé, like she could crumble at any moment. “I grew up without much love in my home,” he continued, “And when I met her, well, she downright frightened me.” He chuckled softly. “I don’t want to make any assumptions here, but it looks like you could use some love in your life.”

“Love?” she said quietly, “That seems like an ideal.” Zemlya laughed out loud, making her jump.

“You couldn’t be further from the truth! People think love is about all the mushy stuff, like buying flowers and chocolates, but that’s wrong. Love is staying with someone even if the whole world is against you, even if it’s the third night in a row you’ve had stewed prunes and you hate stewed prunes, but it’s all you have. Love is about having every reason to leave but choosing to stay. Love isn’t ideal and it isn’t perfect…but it’s perfect for you. You know what I mean?”

“No, I don’t,” Naminé said.

“Well, that will come in time,” he continued. “We’re more than willing to have you, you know, but it’s up to you to make that choice.”

“I just don’t want to hurt anybody,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Well, just like love, people aren’t ideal either. But what happens when you get hurt? You heal. Trust me, Naminé, you’ll get hurt and you’ll hurt others, but that’s a part of life. So take the leap of faith. Let yourself love.”

Naminé sighed. “All right,” she said, “I’ll try.”

Zemlya smiled warmly at her, giving her a pat on the back, and helped her stand up. He led her back inside where they found Riku and his mother in a flurry of activity, carrying linens and whatnot upstairs, but Riku stopped when he saw her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, touching her arm. She nodded.

“Naminé dear,” Gigi called from the top of the stairs, “We’ve got your room all set up and ready to go. Come on up and see, sweetie.” Riku took her hand and led her up the stairs.

“So that’s the bathroom,” he said, pointing to a door on the landing, “There’s my room, and that’s your room.” He pushed inside the door indicated, where Gigi was smoothing out the comforter on her bed. “Mom and dad’s room is downstairs, so we get the whole floor to ourselves.”

Gigi looked up with stern eyes. “Don’t make me regret letting her stay here.” Naminé laughed. “These walls are thin, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“And you’re gonna clean your bathroom tomorrow.” She put her hands on her hips. “It’s gonna be _spotless_.”

“Alright, fine! I will!” He sighed. “Can you believe this?” he said to Naminé, “I just barely got home five minutes ago and she’s already putting me to work.” She laughed.

“You better believe I am,” Gigi said, leaving the room and going back downstairs without another word.

“Sorry about her,” Riku said, closing the door softly.

“It’s alright,” Naminé said, “She’s nice.” Riku hummed in agreement.

Naminé looked around her new room. It was simple in design with only a small bed in the center of the wall, a boxy wardrobe, and a desk. Blue curtains were the only decorative element.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked. He walked past her and sat on the bed. Even sitting down, Riku was eye-level with her. He looked at her with concern.

“I’m okay with it if you are.” She sat next to him on the bed.

He smiled softly. “Of course I’m okay with it. I just want you to be happy, Naminé.”

She smiled penitently. “Thank you, Riku.” Naminé gave him a one-armed hug, but he wrapped both arms around her and timidly kissed the top of her head, cheeks turning pink.

They sat like that for a long time until Riku released her. “I’ll let you get some rest,” he said, standing up. “If you need me, I’ll be right next door.” She nodded and they shared a smile before Riku turned around and opened the door, sending his mother tumbling onto the floor in the doorway. She scrambled upright.

“Mom! Were you eavesdropping on us?” he demanded.

“No! No, of course not,” she said, looking like a deer in headlights, “I was just wondering if Naminé needed anything, and you happened to open the door at the same time.”

Riku scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Naminé said with a giggle.

“Alrighty then.” Gigi grinned widely and grabbed Riku by the arm, forcing him out of the room. “Off to bed with you two. And remember, the walls are thin,” she added, closing the door. Riku groaned loudly, and Naminé laughed nearly as loud.


End file.
